


Superheroes need love too

by Gravity2711



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711





	1. Chapter 1

They were now eighteen. Adrien couldn't wait until an Akuma attacked or they were required to make a public appearance as it meant he got to be with his beloved lady. She just thought he was flirting with her constantly, but he wanted to be with her in 'that' kind of relationship, not just this partnership they had.

Adrien had decided that he was going to find out who she is after their next battle. He would follow her when she escaped to cover her secret identity, find out where she lived and who she is then he would plan his big reveal from there. Adrien also decided that he couldn't let his feelings for her affect their work because she would hate him if they ever got together and he became over protective.

Their latest battle was over, the akuma had been purified and they had done the fist bump. Ladybug had made her excuse to leave and he waited for half a second before following her. He kept his distance, not wanting her to realise she was being tailed by her feline companion. Plagg had warned him that Ladybug would probably not appreciate him following her to her home or lair or base of operations. He always imagined it like a spotty penthouse suite for some reason.

Ladybug landed on a rooftop. The bakery owned by Marinette's family. Adrien stopped on the roof over as Ladybug's transformation wore off to reveal the beauty that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He had always thought Marinette was beautiful and kind and loyal but she never seemed to get her words out around him as Adrien. When they'd met as Marinette and Chat Noir, she had been sassy and witty and was matching his comments with retorts on the level Ladybug would give them out.

"My Lady..." he whispered and realised he should probably go away, plan, think through how to reveal himself to her but he could never really think straight about either Marinette or Ladybug. He dropped down onto her roof quietly and looked at his ring. The transformation was about to wear off anyway.

"Tikki, I don't know what to do," Marinette said. "I love Adrien but Chat Noir..." She trailed off dreamily.

"What are you going to do then, Marinette?" Adrien asked her before he realised what he was doing. He was hanging through the roof hatch.

Of course, she freaked out about him finding out who she was. "H...how much of that did you hear?" She asked him, freaking out entirely.

"Enough," he said. "To realise that the girl I am completely in love with...." he paused and his transformation wore off. "Is in love with me too," he said and she gasped, throwing those small hands over her mouth. He moved towards her but she backed away, causing him to stop. "Marinette..." he started but she just shook her head, unable to deal with this situation right now.

"Please, just leave," she said softly and Plagg had already found the camembert that Adrien kept in his pocket now for his kwami to recharge in a fight; Adrien didn't want to leave his lady fighting an Akuma alone for long because he would never forgive himself if she got hurt.

"I..." He started but knew he had to give her time to process what had just happened between them. Adrien had changed everything between them with one sentence, one moment. He could never take it back and she may never be the same around him again. He didn't want to lose this remarkable woman, both Marinette and Ladybug, because he had said one stupid sentence in a lapse of judgment.

He transformed and turned. "I love you, both sides of you," He whispered but loud enough for Marinette and Tikki to hear him before he disappeared to go wallow alone in his room with Plagg, as the little black kwami tried to cheer him up with cheese talk.

"Well?" Tikki asked Marinette, after they were sure he had gone.

"I don't know," she admitted then groaned as she flopped onto her bed. "I can be so confident around Chat Noir but Adrien turns my knees to jelly," she said and the kwami sat on her pillow.

"But they're one in the same," Tikki reminded her. "Your Adrien is your Chat Noir, and you love both sides to him, as he loves both sides of you," she told her and Marinette put a pillow over her face then screamed into it. She just needed to process this and come up with a plan of action to address this overly complicated situation between her and Adrien now.

Marinette decided to sleep on it, clear head in the morning to deal with this matter of love in their superhero partnership along with the reveal of their secret identities. She would design as well, also helped to focus her mind into doing something productive, such as solving this matter.

Tikki, however, was already making a plan to get Marinette and Adrien together as their civilian identities and their transformed superhero identities. She could always tell that behind his flirting, Chat Noir had sincere feelings for her Ladybug. She had noted all the little things he did for her, to protect her so she could defeat the akuma. He had sacrificed himself for her on more than one occasion, proving the sincerity of his feelings to Tikki but Marinette had been blind to it because of her attraction to his civilian identity.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning had finally arrived and Marinette had come to a decision, along with a plan to show Adrien her decision on the matter. She hadn't told Alya or Tikki her  plan or they might try and change it, which would cause her to mess up and embarrass herself in front of everyone - especially Adrien/ Chat Noir.

Marinette was channeling her Ladybug confidence to go through with this or she would just back out entirely, like every other time she tried to talk to Adrien. There weren't going to be many words if this all went to plan for once, for once she would succeed with Adrien because she knew he wanted her too.

She arrived at school with Alya and there he was. Adrien was chatting away with Nino when Chloe strutted past them and kissed Adrien on the cheek. He tried to push her away but Chloe had clung onto him now, like she was made from glue. This set Marinette's blood alight for very obvious reason. Adrien was her's, and she was his, and Chloe needed to get away from him before Tikki decided that Marinette could use their powers to teach her a lesson. A little lucky charm and a very lucky punch to that rich girl face would teach Chloe to keep her lips to herself and definitely away from her man.

"What are you doing?" Alya called after her best friend but Marinette was already stuck in her plan now, storming towards her target with her plan running in her head but slightly differently now because Chloe being in the way had not been part of the plan. She was definitely going through with it now, and nothing but an akuma was going to stop her now. Actually, she might ignore an akuma threat briefly to go through with this plan as Marinette then follow through as Ladybug with Chat Noir.

"Excuse me," Marinette said politely and brushed past Chloe. The adrenalin was threating to leave her system before she went through her plan. She had been banking on her adrenalin and channeling her Ladybug confidence, which Chat Noir loved or just claimed to love when he flirted with her.

"What do you..." Chloe started as Marinette planted her lips on Adrien's. His initial shock that she was kissing him wore off fast, and he wrapped his arms around her small waist. She rested her hands on the nape of his neck, loosely curling her fingers into his soft blonde locks. It was better than the first time they'd kissed, when he was under Dark Cupid's control. Adrien pulled her closer and took control of the kiss, swiping his tongue along her bottom lip as a signal for her to open up to him.

Marinette obligingly opened her mouth to him, wanting more from him. His tongue delved into her warm mouth and began to wrestle with hers, causing a moan to slip between them. Marinette gripped his luscious locks slightly tighter as Adrien pushed her against a wall, minimising the space between them.

Their bodies fit against each other like pieces of the same jigsaw puzzle. Their kissing was becoming about who could coax the most moans and groans out of the other; a competition that Adrien was winning as he marked her neck with a deep purple hickey, which would be covered when she transformed so their secret identities would remain secret but obvious enough when they weren't that people would keep their hands and thoughts away from his love. Adrien slipped his hands under her jacket and t-shirt then began tracing shapes on her soft skin.

Marinette pulled his mouth back to her and returned to the frenzied make out. Marinette bit Adrien's lower lip lightly, to make him open his mouth, causing Adrien to grip into her skin slightly and that in turn, caused Marinette to push her body closer to his. The bell rang and caused them to break apart but very slowly. Both were breathless from their very public display of affection and teenage hormones. "That was..." Adrien breathed out and rested his forehead against hers, looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"Uh-huh..." Marinette agreed with him, staring into his iridescent green ones that captured any girl's attention. They just looked into each other's eyes and held onto each other as if they were what kept them anchored to the Earth, even though they really needed to be getting to class.

"About time," Alya said, interrupting their first real moment together. A moment that Adrien would actually remember, not like when she'd first kissed him and he'd had no memory of their first kiss.

"I know," Nino agreed and the lovers turned to look at their best friends. "What? Everyone knows you were made to be together," he said and Adrien looked back down at Marinette. She noted how perfectly they fit against each other, how he was just the right height compared to her, how perfectly they worked as a team when they were transformed.

"It just took me a while to realise that the perfect girl for me was always right in front of me," Adrien said and Marinette's heart fluttered at that but then realised they had to get to class.

"We're going to be late," Marinette said and Adrien kissed her forehead lightly then brushed her hair back behind her ear, his fingers trailing down to the love bite on her neck.

"We're not going to be late, my lady," He said and pink flushed Marinette's cheeks when he called her 'his lady' whilst they were just Marinette and Adrien, not Ladybug and Chat Noir. Everything would be different between them as civilians and heroes but Marinette was going to make him promise not to let it affect the way they took out akumas or this would never work.

"Her?!" Chloe screeched out.

"Why don't we leave Chloe to accept that you're not hers?" Alya suggested to them all. They all acknowledged that it was the best way to deal with Miss Chloe Bourgeois.

"I can see why you're friends with her," Adrien said to Marinette and took her hand. They walked away from Chloe together, as the mayor's daughter was having a complete meltdown about not getting something she had always wanted, and about the daughter of some baker getting Adrien. She was not having this.

Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand slightly, causing her to look up at him with her my slightly open in confusion. "Don't worry about Chloe," he told her and gave her a chaste kiss on her open mouth. "She's nothing compared to you," he told her with full sincerity in his voice and a deep red blush lit up Marinette's cheeks.

"They're annoyingly perfect together," Nino said to Alya, behind their friends who were now a couple - completely out of no where. Not that she wasn't happy for Marinette finally getting with the man she'd been enamoured with for a long time.

"Agreed," Alya said and snapped a quick shot of her friend and her new boyfriend or partner, or whatever he was now. They were definitely together though.

"We need to talk about the other side," Adrien whispered into Marinette's ear, his hot breath on her skin causing her to shiver slightly, thoughts rushing through her head about what he could whisper into her ear if they were alone like the hormonal teenage girl she was.

"Later," she agreed, and they did but not at this moment in time. They were in school, she'd just made a public display of her interest in him and they'd sort of been declared an item already, after that one mind blowing kiss.

They walked into the class and people stared at them and started whispering about it. The four headed to their seats and Marinette released Adrien's hand to go to her usual seat but he took her hand again. "Sit with me," he said softly and lightly pulled her over to him. He wanted to be near her every chance he got, now that she was his and he was hers.

"Okay," she said and let him pull her down into the seat next to him. Nino decided he did not want to be a third wheel so climbed over the desk behind to sit with Alya, so they could document their favourite couple. They'd been pretty intimate as Ladybug and Chat Noir but this attention was making Marinette nervous, attention that Adrien was used to as a model and son of Paris' most famous designer.

"Relax Princess, they're just jealous," he told her and that didn't make her relax one bit. It just made her nervous about any retaliation they might take against her for being with the amazing Adrien Agreste. "That the most beautiful girl in the school is with me," he added and she blushed again. He put his arm around her shoulders. He knew how to make her feel like she was more than what she is after being together only since this morning.

"We're already together, Adrien, you don't need to use the cheesy lines," Marinette reminded him but she did like it because it made her feel special - especially to him.

"But it's true," he whispered into his princess' ear. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world," he told her and kissed the skin just below her ear.

"I can't believe it took this long for them to get together," Alya said to Nino. "She's been crazy about him for years," Alya told Nino quietly, hoping Marinette didn't over hear her telling Nino this.

"He's been obsessed with some girl for a long time, didn't actually realise it was Marinette," Nino told her and Nino was filming them acting all lovey dovey so he could embarrass Adrien with it later on but he had a feeling his best friend wouldn't be embarrassed because when he'd talked about the girl he loved, without naming Marinette, he told Nino how she made him more him, not just what his father wanted him to be.

Chloe stormed in, ruining their moment again. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!" Chloe screeched at Adrien, causing him to look away from the one he adored more than anyone or anything. It really irritated him but Marinette put her hand lightly on his thigh, reminding him that if he did something stupid then she'd be right there to witness it and that worked as a deterrent towards going Chat Noir and scaring her off of him.

"I hate her," Plagg grumbled from Adrien's pocket, not even cheese could distract him from his deep hate of Chloe.

"Me too," Tikki agreed, poking out from Marinette's bag. "She so ugh," Tikki said and Plagg agreed before scarfing down some camembert from the bag in Adrien's pocket.

"Yes."

"Why her?" She whimpered, obviously unable to comprehend what Marinette had that she didn't. It was very obvious to Adrien what Marinette had that Chloe completely didn't and never would.

"Because she's amazing, beautiful, genuine, kind, generous, and she makes me more me," Adrien said and looked at his flustered love as she tucked her hair back behind her ear with her delicate fingers, a hand he'd held so many times whilst it was coated in red spotted vinyl but now, he could hold her hand whenever he saw her - skin against skin. He could hold her, touch her, kiss her whenever he saw her. She did make him more himself, his Chat Noir personality was who he really was and it only really came out around her.

Chloe tried countless arguments but nothing worked. Adrien was completely and totally enamoured with Marinette as much as he was with Ladybug. She stormed over to her seat at the teacher came in. Chloe couldn't see what was so good about Marinette, what did she have that Chloe didn't.

Chloe screamed and stormed off in a needlessly dramatic manner but it didn't get any of Adrien's attention away from Marinette. He was kissing her hand and making her blush by whispering sweet nothings into her ear.


End file.
